Chronicle of the Children : book one
by LordVTP
Summary: Delve into all that is, and find it empty...


This is a story has been sitting for some time, but has now been cleaned and edited a bit and will be actively added to again. Enjoy.

September 12, 2000… 

Alphanumeric, A description, A meaning…which is pain.

Myself? It was a spark of interest. Why? Honestly I was bored, the seemingly endless time I had spent amongst the primal drifts becoming too few and far between worthy of note. So I went, to observe this eddy in the current. I looked upon a man, his body rent and torn, placing a child into a capsule breathing his last. I wept, then the earth became as dawn, and from it wings sprung forth. I recoiled. I perceived. I felt their screams… and heard them die out echoing in my soul. _Why_? For what possible reason was this?  Why had this bloody fate been loosed upon them?  I wasn't certain of anything, not yet.  I would wait as I have learned time and again, there would always be time.  

A complex deep beneath the earth held my answer. Mere meters and reinforced glass separated my face from the beast of man. A child beside me, looking over the living tomb that was so powerful yet so frail.  In a flash of light the beast ceased to be, life force and soul now merged. Bringing living destiny to what was before mere flesh. In that mortal moment I knew turning my back from this earth would be wrong, the ramifications of this one fate too awesome. Steeling my resolve and against my better judgment I looked into the future of this world, and what I discovered shook me. In my endless wandering across creation, never had I found another on the brink of the choice. No, it wasn't the same as my own, yet came with the same kind of power. I walked on.

_An Angel.  Is this an Angel_? I looked onto his face as he walked towards death, as surely he walked to the gallows. _Could I do such thing were it destined_? Artillery, mortars and missiles were as motes of dust to him, and for the first time I beheld the A.T field.  How extraordinarily exciting that I could have failed to grasp its existence before!  But in so, I felt great discomfort in this force I could not reproduce… for I lacked one entirely. Amidst the chaos, I saw the child again. Flying in a blue chariot from the messenger, yet protected by fate. The champion would need no help. 

            The first time I laid eyes on her, the blue haired one, I was struck as though dead. As very much she seemed to be in more ways then one. Hers was a soul unborn, birthed instead to a terrible ending role in this world.  Saving herself had never occurred to her.  Here a terrible symmetry of Rei Ayanami and the champion was revealed to me. His strength was deep but strong, hers the calm and depths of the sea, and the one doom between them 

            Endless, deepest blue… oceans still fascinate me after all the long years; human nature I guess. This 'aircraft carrier' felt like an image of another life, somewhere yet…. this feeling of rushing waters, sun and wind on my face, to be alive in word and deed! Life is so clear from a mast a ship! I was agreeably ill, laughing myself sick; when the fire of the sun reached down and found the deck. Hair of a hearths golden flame stood there in fury, blazing at the faces around her.

            So red…Like the transmitters in her hair, fire and brimstone cast at the world. I never should have but red as some have said, suites me.  I thought better of my control yet her true self was bared to me. A flame frozen of purest crystal; beautiful and magnificent, and all too fragile.  Three children, three pieces of crystal silent in the night of the world…yet of these she hers was the mortal peril. Precipice she was, higher then her peers, and those close to the ground fall not far…Madness awaited those who splinter and become, as in a sense I am, a shard. 

            It seems all the players have arrived, bets on the table and all vested. The time for my arrival is now. Will they accept me? Or must I bear witness to the fate I had seen. Will I ruin them? To an extent even this cruel world's fate could not imagine. With a small chuckle I realized, ironic as it may seem, only time would tell. So I walked on, into they're midst, to began a new chapter, a 'Chronicle' of one of the greatest conflicts of all. 

In the un-dark of between, an old fashioned typewriter's clicking announced the passage of null time with ceaseless inaccuracy.  That typewriter stood on a desk before a haggard man, slightly portly, with dark hair and age in his eyes. An old television (from the late 50's) sat on its own stand, along with a worn out couch maintained and defined this realm. Nothing lay beyond them, neither light nor shadow.  A place without beginning or ending, nor anything in between.  Only the sudden onset of footsteps brought the clicking pause, and the man looked up. "Well B.T  … It's been awhile."

"So it seems, but then again perhaps not."

"You know, you might have more luck with women if you spoke in some other      way then you wrote."

Rising from his ragged chair, Tennyson, Keeper of the Chronicles turned and looked at old friend. 

         "You haven't changed. You never do, as so myself"

"I have changed, will change and shall so long as I ask the question; as so      yourself."

Crouching over, Tennyson took stock of his friend. He evaluated his mental checklist and found it fully satisfied, except…  

"You're smiling the smile that means you're up to something Val…What has your little fool gone and done now?"

With a sigh the gray-eyed boy laid himself on the couch.  Tennyson, interest peaked, brought over his chair and watched the expression across his visitors face.  A pregnant pause balanced with impatience born of the void, and a slight mile crept onto his calloused face. "Welcome to my parlor said the spider to the fly…One day I may discover my own role.

"There are naught but spiders in this web."

"There is naught in this place, wherein do we eat?"

"The words live, their strength is meat."

"Yet you haven't answered my question."

With sudden seriousness, Val sat up and motioned Tennyson to listen closely. 

            "My wayward self has found another who shall choose."

            Tennyson's own face became as rock chiseled with the news, such things could unbalance many, many things long debated within the Pantheon. A balance dearly bought.

"This hasn't happened before has it?"

"No."

"Will he take responsibility?

"One cannot say."

"And you?"

"Nor shall we."

No more words were spoken between them, the haggard returning to his typewriter. Yet his eyes now affixed to the Television. The other closed his eyes, and concentrated. Both were poised and ready, for what they did not know. Neither spoke aloud their excitement, both _feeding_ on the moments as they trickled in. On the screen, a picture came into focus.

Into the apartment of Gendo Ikari, a man many hate at first glance, I walk. For what purpose ask you? No man is without reason.  I felt a need to discover them.  The easiest way would be to open his mind; however I find the method distasteful. What else was sacred in this world? So I did what anyone else would do, I asked him.  While he sleeps, he will not know to hide his mind from me. I will walk in his dream. When he wakes, he will most likely not remember me.

In a vast dark plain me, black shapes move around me. Shapes moved by him.

Morbid in the extreme…

"Tell me, why have you made this?"

"It is the only way…"

"Is that so?..." 

"I cannot undue what has been done. But I can speed it on by my own hand."

"Why do this?"

"If I don't, I will never see her again. Not in this world, not in the next."

"Would you still choose this, if I restored her to you?"

"It is her will…"

"I see… forgive my intrusion..."

 "…"

As I left, I couldn't help but pity the man.

            Asuka Langley Soryu. Standing above her bed, the trail of dried tears is plain. Tossing about in the sheets, she fights in her dream, and I will walk with her.  I will ask her what demons chase her now. When she wakes, she will not recall.

What resembles a giant rat maze is her gauntlet.  Weeping and screaming at every corner and dead end, she runs an endless path.  A women's corpse hangs by an unseen thread at view.  One exit can be seen, a proffered hand. She does not acknowledge it. 

            "Tell me, why are you running?"

"I want to leave here! I want to leave HER!"

"There is the exit, do you not see it?..

"Its not!! That leads to the same place!"

"Are you sure? Have you ever looked? Have you ever tried?"

"I, tried….I tried… so I don't need to, I don't have to!"

"What is it you see?"

"A pit with many hands."    

"Out of here?"

"No, back to her!"

"Will you take my hand?"

"No…  NOOOOO!!"

She ran from me as if I came for her very soul, stumbling and screaming. 

            Shinji Ikari. His headphones blaring even as he sleeps. I could throw a party in this bleak room and not be noticed. His room is much cleaner then that other child's, he does most of the chores around here, her laundry as well? Not time for that now.

Around me is a fog-drenched wood. Upon an outcropping the mist, he sits not moving in the least. His eyes show fear, fear of the unknown; fear of others. It is the mortal terror and horror that indecision invokes in people, and freezes them to their souls.  

            "Tell me, what are you waiting for?"

"For someone to guide me."

"Guide you were?"

"I do not know."

"Whom are you waiting for?"

"I do not know."

"For how long will you wait here?"

"I do not know."

The fog welcomes me; while he acknowledges my exit as much as he did my entry.

Rei Ayanami, a ghost in the moonlight. Who can guess what I will see here; even in sleep she betrays no clue to her thoughts.  But I sincerely hope she dreams of someplace more agreeable then this apartment. This reality almost makes Gendo's nightmare seem inviting.  Once again, I walk into the dream. 

 **_"Who are you?"_**

I turn to find her behind me, floating inches above the plain.  I look in her red eyes, and she stares back at me. This was unexpected… 

_In the mind of Rei Ayanami…_

3 A.M . A number, of what I do not know. Time. Does it really exist?  It is unfamiliar. Does it exist for others? Time, that which passes away and is gone. A change. I feel these things do not exist. The clock. The clock tells me it does. I am told to sleep when the clock tells me this.  I cannot, not this night. I feel someone's presence, someone whose eyes do not close. This feeling is unfamiliar, as if I await something. Those glasses, his, another's. One who is not myself?  Yet this is different, somehow more not myself then him.  This………is strange.

            Darkness surrounds me. There are shadows here, yet I know these. These are his. And then I hear the voice…

"Tell me, why have you made this?"

It is not his. 

            "It is the only way"

The voice soothing, his.

             "'Is that so?"

That voice again, who is this?

My eyes open. The moon has shifted in the night's sky. 4 A.M…

Time. Change. These things do not exist.

But then, what is this…presence?

I require sleep for tomorrow's efforts…

Once more the darkness. The sound of running and of tears assaults me. This is unfamiliar. Again, the voice speaks out. But different, I know this. Sadness

            'Tell me, why are you running?"

I reach my mind out, seeking the source…

             "I want to leave here!"

I know this person. The pilot of unit two, yet I have not heard her speak like this.

            'There is the exit, do you not see it?"

 Reaching into the darkness I sense a shadow of…gold?

5 A.M….  I see this for the first time. Why am I not sleeping?

Gold, something of value. That which I do not have.

Warmth, a smile. His smile. What does he smile for?

For whom does he smile?

            An endless white, this is fear, Ikari's fear.

I grasp him quickly this time. He stands beside him.

            "Tell me, what are you waiting for?"

"For someone to guide me."

"From this place?"

"I do not know"

In his eyes is the same look as the day I first saw him.

The choice before him, he will be unsure of himself.

Then the presence shifts its gaze to me. He senses me and my question, yet smiles and vanishes with a nod.

The clock. 6A.M.  I must now rise and prepare for school.

I know this, but today it is difficult. 

What does this mean?

A pleasant morning in the Katsuragi household consisted of three things. One that Shinji was cooking breakfast. Two that Misato had her beer, and three that Asuka was appeased. As of now only one of these requirements has been met.  

"Shinji! This miso-soup is too salty!" The young read head had found something to complain about, not unexpected.

 "Sorry" Replied the cook, also not unexpected. The retort was swift.

 "Will you stop saying that and just fix it?"

 Shinji came and took the soup away to prepare another batch. As he does this he also watches the girl's brow crease. He watches her in rapt fascination, anytime she wasn't yelling or hitting him was a good thing. His thoughts were cut short as she looked up 

"Why do we always have the same junk every morning? I mean cant we have       some _REAL_ food now and then?" 

 Shinji raised his eyebrows and leaned on the table. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You know what I mean! Bacon, pancakes and sausages?"

"…. I've never had that kind of stuff …"

A wide-eyed Asuka looks him over aghast, then… "Mein Gott!" She grabs his collar and drag's him from the kitchen, towards the door while grabbing her school bag en route. The still pre-beer Misato chooses this moment to look into the hall.  

"Wha…where are you two going? Schools not for another hour and a half."

Asuka gives her a quick glance as she pulls her victim behind her. 

"This is an emergency Misato we're leaving now!"

 Misato nods her head with some difficulty; it was too early to question anything. Shinji, who had only by luck stayed on his feet, looked at his roommate, eyes pleading.  

 "Asuka…..?"

"…. What is it NOW?" 

"Can I please take the apron off first?"

After twelve blocks of running, Asuka stopped in front of a small western dinner. Grinning from ear to ear she went inside, Shinji in tow.  From across the dinner a pretty young waitress looks them over and greets them. "Good morning! May I help you?"  Asuka thrust her free hand out in a victory sign and smiles a mile wide. "Yes two breakfast platters with the works STAT!!"  Any reservations about such a mammoth food order are silenced by the look in the red heads eyes.  "Coming right up."

Collapsed behind a table, Shinji took in the view of the dinner. It was homely with a western motif, less showy then most Japanese places and more casual then any fancy restaurant. After placing her bag under the table Asuka calmly sat down across from him. "Now don't get me wrong third child, I just don't think anyone should live without having a proper breakfast" She states looking smug. He surprised her a little though when he leaned forward on his elbows, eyes closed with a small smile. She looked him over, pondering. She had never seen the third child in such a state. It puzzled her, she had thought she had him though out long ago.

"What's with the relaxed demeanor all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. Breaking from the old routine, kind of nice."

She smiles one of those rare innocent smiles and leans down matching Shinji. "Well you can thank me by trying to cook with a little more variety, baka." She says relaxing into her seat.  Shinji says nothing, continuing to enjoy the moment.

After fifteen minutes of pleasant silence, two heaping platters of food are placed before them. Looking over at Asuka, Shinji does double take as tears of joy well up in her eyes. Taking a good look at his plate he can feel himself growing uneasy.

"What is this stuff?"

"What do you mean? Look we got fried eggs, bacon, hash browns, sausages and                         pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream! THIS is what breakfast was made for!"

"If you say so…"

Asuka glares at him a few moments before digging in. Shinji on the other hand glanced at the table, knife and fork. Several passionate bites of food later, Asuka noticed him still studying the mass, seemingly trying to overpower its will and change it into the more familiar fish and rice. The lady in red sighs, puts down her utensils, leans over the table, picks up Shinji's knife and fork, and begins to cut his food. Shinji blushes red as his cohort's hair.

"You're so pathetic, never had to do this for anyone."

"Not even for Kaji?" Asuka gasped, dropped the utensils and fell back to her side with a huff.

"Cut your own damn food, jerk"

            An apology begins to escape his lips when a certain blue streak goes by the window. Seeing the strange expression on her face he quickly gets to his feet, runs outside to drags her in.  Not that the expression itself disturbed him, seeing it on HER face of all people was disturbing. Sitting her down next to Asuka, he can't help but ask. "Ayanami, are you alright?" Asuka looks at Rei's face with surprise. "Oh wow! Even for  Rei her eyes are red!" Rei however, doesn't respond. Asuka gives Shinji a questioning glance before lightly poking Rei on the nose. Rei seems to awake with a start, and eyeing the roommates one after the other. "Wondergirl?"  Asuka said in a questioning tone.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, having breakfast!"

"Oh, you do this often?"

Rei stares impassively as blushing roommates. Asuka struggles for a moment to come up with a response.  "N..no, I just got tired of Shinji's cooking!"

"He prepares your meals for you then?"

"Well why should I have to cook?"

Shinji chides in with a half grin. "You're supposed to, you never do..." Asuka looked at him across the table with her trademark glare, while Rei returns to zombie mode. Forming a strategy, Asuka motions for the waitress. "Hey can I get a cup of coffee for blue here?"

In all her years as an EVA pilot, Rei Ayanami had never feared a task set before her. However, looking at the steaming cup of black liquid she felt a small (very small, but still there) twinge of hesitation. Slowly she reached down and, carefully, brings it to her lips. "_Strange_" Two mouths hit the floor as Rei proceeds to empty the cup in one long slam. Shinji recovers and stammers "_Wow Rei!_"  Asuka meanwhile attempts to get the waitresses attention. "Hey can we get a refill over here? And leave the pot!" Shinji decided now was a good time to field Rei a question.

"So what were you doing last night Rei?

"Not…sleeping."  

Asuka turns back to them

"You mean you're having problems sleeping at night?"

"Should I be sleeping during the day?"    The roommates stay silent, going back to their respective meals. Two plates of food and a full five cups of java later they call for the check.  The redhead takes one look at the damage and hands it to Shinji. "Here Shinji, I'll let you be useful for once."  Shinji cringes as he takes the bill, breaking put in a cold sweat.    

"Um…Asuka?"

"Hmm? Wha?"

"I don't have my wallet…"

"WHAT!?  How can you take someone to breakfast without any money?!"

"But….but you….."

A small plastic card lands on the table; the newlyweds look to see the owner's school bag close as she gulps down another cup of coffee.

_"Well, he certainly isn't trying very hard is he?"_

_"Give him time, infiltration isn't his forte." _

_"…"_

Tokyo 3…

Nestled between mountains, but very much on a hill.

The third city of Tokyo was a fortress, a military installation of unsurpassed grandeur and scale.  Home to the personal who manned it, begrudging a semblance of normalcy with such things as churches, groceries and schools.  Schools Being chiefly on the minds of those not yet fortunate (or old enough) to be employed there.   Riding, biking or running…  One and all they headed for their dread dungeons of academia. All accept one, who did not take a single step but arrived forthwith and unnoticed as a shadow in twilight 

            Shinji was pleased.  Yes Shinji was pleasantly pleased and that made him rather uncomfortable.  The morning adventure with his roommate had been surprisingly fun, and the inevitable race to school more harrowing then some angel encounters.  Yes he was…_happy_.  A bad sign, a horrible sign, _dreadful_.  Nothing good ever came of it.  It could only precede disaster of biblical proportions.  So, on cue Shinji's laptop beeped at him.  

/MSG /FRM/2NDCHILD/  I'M BORED.    

He felt the floodgates opening to consume him. Trying (and failing) to control the sleight tremble of his hands he typed his reply.

            /MSG/TO/2NDCHILD/ LUNCH IS ONLY 30 MIN AWAY.

He prayed for absolution.

            /MSG/FRM/2NDCHILD/  NOT GOOD ENOUGH BORED TALK TO ME..           

He received none.

A chat invitation appeared on his screen…He accepted.

2ndChildTook you long enough!  

Ikari.S Sorry…

2ndChild   __  grrr…..

            And so the children in who was placed the earth's fate ignored everything outside their small world (more or less blissfully).  Now understand this would have made little difference in their failing to notice the multitude watching them, for this host was for the most part unseen and unfelt. Except for the one, who sat in a curiously dark corner neither noticed nor noting his surrounding. His name was uncalled this morning, but was curiously marked on the roll. No one had ever seen his face before, yet no one asked his name or spoke of or to him.  In all ways of appearance he seemed of little consequence. A smile that rolled off the eyes and his name of legend to no one had heard.

The day past, slowly then faster the slower again, ebbing and flowing with the minds that perceived it.  At the end the bell tolled, and fate (being a wholly jealous fiend) sought to do one last trick before surrendering this place forever. 

"YO SHINJI!"  

He looked up and saw his fellow stooges standing over him. Discovering time flew surprisingly fast talking when chatting with Asuka. 

"What do you say we hit up the arcade?" Asked his bespeckled friend Kensuke. Toji reached out for Shinji's shoulder. 

"Ya, I hear they got Time Killers Forever down there!"

**"HEY!!!"**

Three heads turned to see a red headed goddess march over to them. 

         "He's cooking tonight so he is not going ANYWHERE but home with me…right Shinji?"  

Now normally Asuka's tirade would have made him quiver, but she had said that last part well so… sweetly.  He experienced stark terror, too much for him to be able to respond with words.  He nodded his head.

         "Pffft, looks like bazooka's got dips on him" conceded the Osaka-jin. 

With a whip cracking motion of their hands they left for the arcade.

Across the room Rei Ayanami raised her head for the first time since class began.   Her _overly_ red, bleary eyes bespoke her wooden pillow; while her stomach announced its emptiness.   Rei Ayanami, the first child, was having a bad hair day.  Turning her head she caught a glimpse of her fellow pilots heading out the classroom door. She was alone in the room. Resolving herself she gathered her few things and began walking down the hall.  It was here that fate (nasty little gremlin) made his last stand. Normally she was highly aware of her surroundings and all that occupied them, today was an exception.

 "Ngh…kyAA!"  

She tripped and fell.  

When she opened he eyes she found herself sprawled on a student, quite the reverse of a previous experience. Looking him over her gaze shifted to his eyes, which were gray specked with gold.  

And then it hit her… 

_She had no bond with this man. She had always had an innate connection with every soul and being born of this earth.  She felt nothing, knew nothing; SHE FELT NO AT FIELD. This was no lillim.  _

She screamed out loud.  Panic took over as her horror overwhelmed her, battering her stoic 'personality" and shattering it.  Leaping off of him she landed on her rump and continued to kick herself back from him till she hit the wall. 

To his credit, he was every bit as unsettled as she. He looked at her, gazing into her red eyes searching. A few, silent eternal moments transpires between their gazes. Then he jumped and ran down the hall disappearing around the corner. 

Rei sat frozen for half a minute try regain self-control. Thinking and pondering with lightning speed the countless meaning and possibilities the encounter could mean.

Then, as quickly as had been lost, she herself again, and she required answers.

What could it possibly mean? 

Lorenzo Kihl stood in the most secure vault on earth, the resting place of the Dead Sea Scrolls.  The sprawling texts before him were placed in single sheets suspended by super conductive ferrite sprinkled on their backs.  The air inside the acrylic casing was inert while the lighting was polarized. The scrolls on which so much of mankind's fate rested stood protected and guarded against any conceivable threat, yet they were burned.   Soon nothing would be left but ash.  It was entirely impossible, and seemingly unstoppable. Silhouetted by sheets of burning papyrus, Kihl saw it not his mind a maelstrom.  

For something had happened beyond the scope of prophecy, as here and now, what was fate no longer held sway.  

            _What had happened?_

Having finished her homework, Hikari Horaki, class president of class 2-A was going over the daily papers her position that were her curse when something in the stack caught her eye. The days roll sheet was one name too long.  Chewing on a number two pencil she pondered over the strangeness of it.  

"_How odd_" she thought aloud to herself. Having never seen one like it, couldn't place its origin in the slightest. She was the first person in the world to say it.

Valthalion Pallar… 

Fate…

That which is destined to be, destiny, karma and the inevitable.

How can the true nature of fate be described? In order to grip what is truly possible I think metaphor serves best.  Imagine if you will a glass ball filled with water, in the water are small bits of plastic that are neutrally buoyant.  Now imagine (if you will) the glass ball is geometrically perfect; the water inside spinning around and around taking the little bits with it. Were it possible to observe and record the paths without altering them, the balls inside the water would move in totally predictable fashion, and so long as nothing from outside this 'system' entered the prediction will be perfect.  Now imagine nothing else exist _but_ the glass ball, it is now the whole of creation itself. The principles of fate are roughly the same.  So now what can possibly throw it off if nothing can be outside it? Through the alteration of the glasses shape my friends. Crazy as it may be, a full technical explanation of gravitometric-matrix transform manipulation is beyond the scope of this text. The long and short of it is you can change the value of a single axis (as you would the path of a plastic piece), but the excess will be spread out over an infinite number of axies. The mean difference to the whole of creation is zero (it can be nothing else). 

How can anything truly alter fate when nothing can come from outside it?  The altering force must use part of that glass shell, not what's inside it (as in not from within it). The sciences of many worlds and full realms are aware of this possibility. What is infinitely rarer is the knowledge and ability to use it.

Rei Ayanami was walking home. There was nothing so odd about this, as she always walked home. What _was_ odd was her inner turmoil_.   How? How could someone with no A.T Field exist at all?_  Time and again she asked herself. This was a fairly disturbing, if not important discovery.  Should she tell the commander about this? Or should she wait until she had a more conclusive report.  Telling Doctor Akagi might be beneficial. However in her current state that course of action may find her replaced.  She didn't want to be replaced, but she had an idea.  

It was a fairly typical night at NERV for Ritsuko.  Her perpetual cycle of double and triple shifts had become status quo as far as she was concerned. MAGI checkups, EVA upgrades and synch test made up the majority of her efforts. She hated those damn synch tests even more then the children. What did they to complain about? _It was only a couple hours of their time not days!_  What she hated more then that however, was being found typing away in her neko-ko-neko pajamas. It didn't help that Rei had done this _twenty-six_ times in her career (She considered it Rei's hobby) 

"Good evening Rei" She stammered in embarrassment.

"Goof evening Doctor Akagi, I would like to enquire about the wireless MAGI enabled pocket PC's that the posting on the bulletin board mentioned. Are they still available to gamma and better grade personnel?"

 _What does she want with that?_ "Um yes they are but why the interest? I don't see how it would be of benefit to pilots. "

"Should a situation occur were we not able to come to headquarters and required detailed information, such a means would be invaluable. "  

"Oh, all right let me write the request down.  Shouldn't take more then a day to arrive "_I wonder if she's going to look at porn…_

"Thank you Doctor Akagi, I will leave now."  

_I never will understand that girl…_

_So guys how did the date go?_

Both children stammered as milk gushed out of their noses.   

Asuka (as always) was quick to retort.  "It wasn't like that Misato! Why can't you just accept I wanted a decent breakfast huh?!!" Misato smiled past her beer lazily glancing from one charge to the other.   

"You sure you guys aren't forgetting to tell me something?

The Bazooka could take no more and exploded.  Shinji red faced though silent leaned back and pitied his guardian for being targeted. He wouldn't wish that fate on an angel, his father perhaps.  (The image suddenly popped into his head. Father the Commander of NERV hiding under his desk trembling.)

_"Just what is so funny third child??!"_

_Shinji returned to the present, taking stock of the situation. _

_Ohh no……_

Elsewhere, on a point distant beyond all measure, along a path no map could follow, Wolfgang Allen Supreme Lord and Technetium of the Mobious Shipyards of Vallerath was delighted to see his friend.  The tall, slightly gray haired man was draped in the oversized coveralls that marked his order (which he founded.)

"Valthalion you little fiend! How are you? Where have you been? What brings you and what have you brought me?"  He beamed at the boy he had not seen in _two thousand_ years.  

"Old Wolfgang! Is it just me, or is your blue eye going red?"  Said Val motioning to the prothstedic eyepiece Wolfgang had required since birth.

_"_Old? Me old? Coming from you? Ha! Your childish looks never fooled me Eternal! Come we have much to discus and the fast to break."

         Walking onto the transport that would take them thru the neigh endless multi-dimensional catacombs of the greatest factory ever conceived, The _Lord of Powers_ was awestruck.  Nameless suns and countless planetoids were connected by paths of light strewn like tinsel and bulbs from a dazzling Christmas tree. Scaffolds glittering like lanterns, roads leading here and there and in-between the base realities and virtual co-ordinates that made the imaginative mesh that was the ship works. The memory that he been a part of its genesis washed over him; for it had a life of its own now. He had been gone long and Wolfe was never idle. 

         Into the chamber they walked, _The Chamber of Pallar_, heart and cornerstone of the works. The Anchoring point of multiple axis's of reality bound together using a splinter of his very being, a wound that would never heal in of itself. Even now he could hear it calling after him, calling like a child after its mother. The chamber was also home to one of only three permanent gateways to the realm of the Central, an impossible place enshrouding the focal point of every axis within creation.  From the Central every other point could be observed and accessed with ease.  While not even Val who had discovered it, made it his fortress, could explain how it could be; only that it was. There also was hidden his secret back door to the terminator of the _Deeper reaches of Pantheon and its Forums_. Into the chamber he walked, Wolfgang beside him motioning a table into being. 

"So tell me, Val.  Have you found what you sought for these past ages?" Wolfgang summoned a bowl of fruit, gently sitting down, reached for an apple.

"I'm close Wolfe, I know I am.  I must be... I must believe I am." He stared into the bowel searching for an answer; an answer a hundred thousand years of wandering had not given him. 

"Arimas cannot be bound Val, your strength is his. Nothing has ever been able to counteract that. You may not slay him, nor he you. Nor may any other for that matter.   The very nature of gravitometric force; to call on it without also empowering him means to finding alternative means of power, if it can be called that. What sort of perpetual motion could do that effectively?  An infinite in the infinite?"

"I shall find it."

"…"

"Look at this place, you and me everything else around us! It tells me that impossible is for the disillusioned and weak; weak minds and weaker hearts.  I need only continue my search and I_ will _find it.  Whether a hundred thousand or a hundred million years, I have eternity and I'm perfectly willing to use it."

Valthalion stared across the table at his companion; the battle of wills raging. Two minds set in stone ages before, both too old and immature to concede the other arguments merit.   

What did you come here for then, old friend asked Wolfe at length? 

"I require some fabrications, or shall I should say." At the mention of building the atmosphere leavened immensely.

"Goodness! What is it! What can I get for you?"  Wolfgang took out an archaic marking instrument with paper notepad out of his many pockets. 

"Evangelion parts and components. As well as defense systems for a sizable fortress, _Tech Level_ ohh…    21A" The pencil stopped.

"Eva what? That isn't in the archives (he wrote them), the defenses we can handle easily but I'll need more to go on then that."

_And that is were I shall come in…_

         Both startled, Val and Wolfgang turned to the gate.  Another old friend had arrived, this warranted a party! 

_"Tennyson!"_

         Six in the morning Tokyo-3 time, a wonderful time to be in bed for which I am not. _Damn_.  You wouldn't think that would be such a big deal, well it is.   Our chosen apartment was cheap and reasonably furnished, but still required inordinately difficult to import materials from the Works and Central.  I had hopped to avoid placing residence here but Tennyson insisted (he had never enjoyed the process of dimensional travel) we hardly got the bedding in place by sunrise.  Its times like this I wax nostalgic about the old days, oh well. 

         I set out for school while B.T took the rail down to the Geofront.  The plan we had cooked up could be summarized like this.  Tennyson was to be my guardian (should an explanation be required) he represented our rather secretive firm that had a long-standing relationship with NERV and EVA development.  The truth of the later was achieved by some creative continuum shifting.   Now Tennyson (or B.T or Ten) was a fair hand at negotiating, I rather hoped he succeeded in getting me some kind of guest-observer pass to NERV. First and foremost though his task was to 'acquire' detailed EVA schematics and information by any means possible, without detection that is. I figured even odds he pulls this off as him swapping jokes with his guards in an hour's time. 

         I should have bought a map.   I should have brought lunch (or breakfast for that matter). I should have told Val to shove it when he said I had a meeting in 45 minuets.  I needed food, I needed rest and I still need directions! Isn't that worth a few worlds? But I digress my desire is misplaced. It would have been telling the wrong person where to put it.

         Anyhow this odd suit is strangely comfortable, and Val insisted that I do something with my hair. While Wolfgang's personal weapon for me felt at home in its hidden holster.  The train should be here soon (if I read this pamphlet right) but I feel edgy.  It had been a long, _long_ time since I had bothered with the affairs of men and their worlds. If what _he_ told me is true, then I have never experienced one quite like this one.  Honestly I don't know what Val intends to accomplish with matters as they are, it's just not practical to expect anything. 

"Is this seat taken? "   

Kouzou Fuyutsuki, Vice commander of NERV and frequent rider of the morning commuter rail, looked up from his newspaper with a note of surprise.

"Um, no... No it isn't."

The suited man who sat down next to him looked in his early thirties and well groomed. He also had a city map, which he was furiously looking over.

"New to Tokyo-3?" This time it was the young mans turn to look up.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I just got into town this morning and afraid I look it. "The NERV man decided he liked this one.

"Kouzou Fuyutsuki" He said extending his hand.

"Russell Tennyson" Replied the young man while shaking his hand. 

"So what brings you to our fair city Mr. Tennyson?"

"Business, I have some details to work out with some new clientele."

"…Oh?  Just what is it you do?"  This was picking the professors interest. But Tennyson returned the question with the grin and…

"I could tell you but then I would have to kill you."

"…NERV?"

Tennyson frowned, wondering if he hadn't spent enough time planet-side of late.

"Am I that obvious? Perhaps they sent the wrong person to negotiate the contract." 

"Well, there aren't too many businesses that would require such measures in town… this town anyway."

"Indeed." The young man seemed almost relieved. "You wouldn't happen to know the route, would you?  These maps seem intentionally confusing."

"Oh I assure you, that was the intent.  However, I do know the route."

"Wonderful!  I'd appreciate it if you could show me the way." The young man smiled brightly.

"I suppose I could do that," Fuyutsuki acquiesced.  After a week of meetings with the said city council, this would be almost a pleasure. "By the way, you speak excellent Japanese.  Almost accent less."

"Thank you.  I never could quite lose the accent."

"Northwest North America?"

"Portland born and raised…"

Elsewhere above the fortress of mankind, the First Child was preparing for school.  Her school items usually amounted to a few books and items. Except for a new, rather out of place addition today, a nine-millimeter pistol weighed down her bag.

The day went past as all in turn do, faster or slower, dependent on what the world's individuals didn't want. School concluded, business was conducted, angels counted one less day to their doom. The Second Child berated the Third, Ryoji Kaji hit on Misato, Maya blushed.  In the end however, is where variation begins. 

Students and teachers alike all but ran the halls on their journey home, the First Child alone moved a casual pace, alone except for the person she was following.  Out of the school, down the street and on a rail car she tailed him.  If he was aware of her presence he made no sign or pause. Neither made sound or seemed to blink, or be aware of their surroundings.  At length,  they passed through a secluded alley where Rei drew the gun from her bag, cocked and un-safed it, pointing it at the subject at hand    "Stop where you are…"

Startled, the gold-haired boy turned and faced his accuser.   

"Yo…you…  What is the meaning of this?"

Rei took this as confirmation of his undivided attention.

"I am going to ask questions.  I require answers.   Failure to do so will result in your death."

"Shoot."

_That was not the answer she had expected…_

"I mean… what are your questions?"

_Oh, right.  She knew that._

"Who are you?"

"I am called Valthalion the Pallar."

"That is not what I asked."

            "That is all the answer I have."

A crack of thunder reverberated down the alley, followed by the sound of a spent casing hitting the ground.  Looking down the boy saw a hole thru the outside cuff of his shirt arm.  _Yikes…_

"The next shot will not miss."

He looked up at her again; a serious yet out of place expression marked his glare…

"Why the hell are you bothering me, O miss Ayanami the First Child!?"

The moment the words escaped his lips he knew his error. The blue haired girl seemed to grimace without altering her face as she stepped the last five paces to him, her pistol held at his chest.

"_You are not human Mr. Pallar._   You are a threat.  As such you are not entitled to that information or to legal protections."

First horror then shock soured Valthalion's face, finally settling on anger. His answer coming in a shout. 

"_And just what do you think you ARE? Miss Rei Ayanami?!"_

A flash of disbelief, a small motion downwards, depression of the trigger. A brass shell twinkling in the fading light, and the sound of his knees meeting cement. _Crimson on white_…

"Goodbye, Mr. Pallar."

Rei gave him a last look, turned around, and walked away.

Tennyson found NERV a remarkable place; remarkable in that it looked like every other military installation he had ever visited.  With a mental sigh he admitted that this was the fate of all postindustrial structures.  Metal, metal and more metal…

            "Mr. Tennyson?  The Commander's office is right over this way."

            The office bunny now leading him thru this giant ant farm pointed toward a large black metal doorway.   'Meant to intimidate all comers of hells gate' however far from this reaction Tennyson chuckled.  

            The office of one Gendo Ikari was a Freudian exercise writ large, the extent and purpose of that compensation up for debate. Analyzing the room Tennyson came to the conclusion that the correct interpretation here was Gendo was a dick.  So he stood, standing before the mighty desk of the Ikari.   Rather uncomfortably.  You'll find Immortals are surprisingly impatient. Ten quickly grew tired of this pissing contest with the dick.

            "If you are indisposed Mr. Ikari, then I will gladly leave and stop wasting yours, and what is infinitely worse, my time. "  _Always wanted to use that…_

Slowly and deliberately the coldest (so he thought) man on earth raised his eyes from the report in his hands.   

"Your prices, Mr. Tennyson are quite high, I might say.   Do you foresee some reason why we should purchase from you at such uncompetitive levels?"

            "Because Mr. Ikari, there is no competition.  No one offers the services we do in the time frames we do. As you should be well aware we helped NERV get over several very difficult hurdles in bringing 'Project E' online.  We have information and expertise on many matters you don't want spread any further then possible."

The Commander had to give pause at this; he knew everything the man had said to be true fully intended to give him the contract; but wanted to give at least token resistance as well establish dominance.  With his eyes going down once more and his hand going up, he took Tennyson's offered papers, which he signed with practiced ease. He handed them back without looking up, returning to his reports. Tennyson however, was not finished.  He stood another five minutes before Gendo acknowledged him again (with a notable air of annoyance).  

_"…What_?"

"I will be spending quite a bit of time here you understand, as well as need some 'observers' to make sure our products are not accidentally misused or serviced. 

"To ensure we don't break into your 'black boxes'?"

"Have we need too?"

The Commander thought about this for a moment, given who he was dealing with it was better to know at least was doing the spying. He pushed his glasses up his nose.

"So be it, Section 2 will arrange it with you.  The computer link ups will be available within 48 hours."

            "Thank you ever so much Commander Ikari, I shall be leaving then."

            "Indeed."

Turning around and walking toward the door, Tennyson spoke with his hand on the handle... 

            "_Ikari, have you ever gazed into the eyes of an angel, only to find demons there?_

_Blood._

_            So much blood… _

_I bled upon the ground._

_I bled all my hopes and dreams._

_I bled all my fears and nightmares._

_I bled all my soul._

_I bled all the world down my veins._

_And then I bled some more._

_Drained of life._

_Drained of death._

_Emptied of time._

The words seemed to come of their own accord, seeing he would rather have saved the breath.  A bright trail of crimson hand prints on the walls marked his passing standing silent witness. With a final, desperate effort he worked the mechanism nearly fell thru the door.

"I'm home…" he said as stepped over the threshold of the empty home.   Three steps he took and collapsed onto the couch…   _What was he doing here?  What could he possibly accomplish like this_? Slowly at first, then in pained, long blood foamed gasps he laughed, alone in the room and his world. 

"_And_ s_uch is the thinking of men…"_

"So how is the steak Asuka?"

Shinji would never have guessed she would order extra large porterhouses from a mail catalog.  What he did guess was she expected him to cook them. 

"Not bad Shinji, though I've had better but it's not like you've had practice." Any compliment at all, from her was not a small miracle. 

"You know, these must have cost a lot…."   

            He looked over to where she was sitting, and the Cheshire cat himself would have called a lawyer.    

"You know all those medical forms we go thru each angel attack?"

"…Yes?"  The pilot medical plan was as clandestine as the rest of the organization.

"Weeeeell…these are 'protein supplements'."

Shinji gave her his ultimate face of disbelief, which he was rather proud of, being it took rather great deal of shock to bring it.  Asuka however was not one to be thrown off her game so easily.

"…You know (burp) your face is going to stick like that one of these days."

When he recalled this moment later in life, he couldn't quantify just why that comment got under his skin.  It was easily the least of what she had said to him. Shinji however, suddenly felt it worthwhile to risk life and limb on his next words. 

"And you're going to get fat eating like you have the last few days."

The fork, as he found later, was embedded rather deeply into the wall.  His roommate took his stunned lapse to retreat to her room.  When he made for his refuge he noticed something slightly out of place.   

"When did she get locks on her door?" He thought as he slipped under the covers.

The blood on the walkway didn't disturb Tennyson.  As one who had traveled beyond the sunset, he had been there and done that.  Seeing it lead into his new abode got a raised eyebrow and a right hand in his pocket, finger on the butt of Wolfgang's toy.    

"Val?" he said aloud as he walked thru the door. He took in the situation with practiced ease.

"You bled on it, you bought it …"

"(Cough) Go to hell Ten…"

Sitting down on the coffee table beside the couch with a smug look he felt well, jovial about it.  "Probably, who did it?"

"That overzealous bitch."

"The red head?"

"**_No the blue haired one_**."

"Oh really? The blue cutie you say? I must shake her hand."

"Remind me to arrange a long stay in Gorbaddon for you after this."

"Don't even kid about that!"

"…"

"?"

**_"Do I really have to ask for bandages?"_**

****

"Oh, sorry, forgot."

"…"

All in all it was a lousy evening in Tokyo-3.  Pain imagined and real, external and internal and all consuming owned the night.  Some ached after lost loves, others over their own sense of self.   One spent the night with what should have been a fatal gun shot wound. 

Early the next morning, Tennyson and Val waited in a clearing outside the city.  It was still twilight and the cicadas had not yet begun to sing (if it can be called that) Tennyson looked to Val (who was still in a notable amount of pain) …

"How much longer?"

Valthalion looked up, opened his mouth to speak, then stopped.  For just then a change came upon the clearing.  A luminescent, glowing fog seemed to materialize upon the ground and leap up before them.   With only the softest of sounds, a 'World Jumper' class eight craft (roughly the size of a large fishing boat, but looked nothing like one) appeared and settled down.  'Corenta' was its name.   A landing ramp came down and figure appeared in the doorway.

Ho to the fire! Cried the cloaked and silhouetted form

"What fire? And just what are _you_ doing here Sabin?"

The medium sized and built man was dressed in a well made but worn cloak.  Still bearing a sword at his hip he looked like the fantasy world character he was.  

"Wolfgang sent me, said this would help pay for the Corenta so here I am! Anyhow where you want this stuff?"   

Tennyson pointed over to a yet empty part of the clearing.  "Ok." A set of automated moving drones started mag-leving the crates down the ramp while Sabin walked down his friends.  "So what have you guys been up to eh?"

Val started to talk but B.T cut him off.  "Getting gut shot by blue haired beauties." 

Sabin blinked, then looked Val over a closely, noticing the bandages under his t-shirt.   

"By the blade!  Are you all right?"   Valthalion only groaned in response.   

"Oh right, well lets get you up to the physical station then."

As they helped their wounded friend up the ramp, Tennyson spoke.   

"So how is the old Valerath? "

"Oh it hasn't changed for some time; after Grokahn's forces broke off we had reclaimed many old places of strength. Arimas has withdrawn his support of the Gro Dynasty. We hope in a few more years to reestablish the Leaguer of Gorbaddon." 

As they placed Valthalion into the medical chamber, Sabin continued. 

"And thanks to Val's discretion, we don't think Arimas will be giving them support in the near future.  Oh yes, Kesa sends salutations."

"Just how is that old battleaxe?"

"Depressed actually, she hasn't been getting her personal kill quota with the lapse in the action. Plus you know if she was here she would have run you thru for that comment!"

"And poor Val would have to make room in there, uh huh."

"Oh, um… **_HE_** sent these as well."

Sabin withdrew a large, hardbound book from under his cloak.  Tennyson, stunned at this, reached out for it reverently as if it might vanish.  

"…He, he truly thinks the time has come?   That there will be new pages to fill… how long Sabin, how long did we wait?  Val doesn't realize, he simply can't. But wait what am I saying, even between you and me the flows have been different. Our chronology, our tenses and beings are forever disturbed by the journeys."

Tennyson held the book in his hands,   'Chronicle of Valthalion the Pallar, Lord of Powers, The Incomplete'        

            "He almost never realizes it when he lapses.   Sometimes… sometimes he can hardly keep himself within time.  In the early days, before he learned control, he would fade from one realm to the next without warning or conscious decision. The first age of himself. One time, one time he sat before a river.  He sat and before him the river carved a valley of great splendor, all in moments. Caught in the experience he didn't perceive the eons passing, the sun rising and falling. Whole civilizations rising and falling around him.  He sat, on that spot for forty thousand years Sabin.  Forty thousand I held my pen stroke from the book! "   

Age immeasurable lined his face as he gently brushed his hand on the cover…

With the sadness of one who should never have had to endure it.

"And so, Tennyson became caretaker of shadows." 

They looked to the healing chamber of the slumbering child, the child who had come before them, and would certainly outlast them. A child who bore such an inhuman weight that he could never be whole or complete. All that ever was, is or could be was his to command, and was forbidden. For every person that remarkable power saved, every hurt and shadow it erased, it made countless more. Like trading all hope of possession for a sword, only to find it couldn't kill. The 'Lord of Powers' was tragedy given shapeless form. 

"Where does he go from here Sabin?"

"That question is no different for the rest of us Ten."  
                        

"Perhaps so… but it is not my welfare I ask for."

"Ten….Tennyson, just what is happening here, on this world that calls for all this?"

"…"

Looking down once more to the book, he felt something he hadn't for a very long time. Tennyson felt alive, because he _didn't_ know what lay ahead. What he _did know was that_ _great things were afoot_. "I don't know" You never knew everything, and hope sprang eternal.  Coincidence?  "I hardly think so" and so he smiled, and spoke words he had penned to the very first Chronicle in another life.  

"…So it begins, a notion, a thought, a quest. As it must be, for the end is where variation begins. For as all things start alike, outcomes are disalike. In all the realms of creation there are countless beginnings, bringing forth mirrors of inferior quality. All is unique, no doubles, no seconds or perfect copies.  Only masquerading realities imitating one another in perfect failure."

           His chest swelled with them, for here in this place was something new and wonderful!  A part of him thought long cold and dead stirred within him, Tennyson felt young. He sincerely hoped his friend felt the same.

Back in Tokyo-3 Rei Ayanami was feeling old.   She had participated in the killings of angels, and she had died herself.  She had not though, ever killed another person. The dilemma of it all concerned her.  She was home, sitting on her bed, looking at the gun she had been given long ago for 'protection'.   'Why am I so upset? He was a threat; the Commander would have approved'. The posttraumatic stress (_yes she is capable of it_!) of it all was taking its toll.  Falling back onto her bed, she closed her eyes and began to sleep. School could wait.   

In the more fashionable forums of Pantheon the throng gathered.   Drawn there by whisper, rumor, and favor.   Demi Gods, Lords, Shardlings, beings of note all gathered and debated gorging on words.  At last all were quieted as Milton, robed in gray, and Homer robed in white took to the steps.  Homer looked outward, asking each being with his glance. 

            _"For what is this gathering?"_

Words erupted and Homer raised his hand for peace.

"Who speaks for Pantheon?"       

Rising above the crowd, Athena stood upon the backs of her entourage.

"**_I will speak_**. This gathering is here because there is movement in the shards.  The force of ages is stirring… he is tempted."   Commotion and abject fear took those of lower standing.  Fear for their own personages, fear of cowards. Milton spoke at last.   "Our absent chairmen would not willingly risk the destruction of his own realm. I hardly think he would allow the enemy his gate."  Athena disagreed.

"He does a she will, what cares has he for anything? He has shown little but apathy for this place, scarcely coming and never when called. I daresay half of those present now have even seen his face!"    Homer raised an eyebrow at this.  

"If you care to challenge him for the chair I suggest you do so through the proper etiquette. "  Athena could do little but hold her breath.  Though long in her scheming and frustration, she was not about to attempt the impossible. Not today anyway.  Milton felt it was time to bring an end to this. 

"We must investigate the cause of the disturbance.  Locate Valthalion and find what troubles him, then make it stop. That is all." 


End file.
